


Новый знакомый

by klotho_borg



Series: ФБ Black Sails 2017 [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: modern!AU: Флинт - кинокритик, Сильвер - фотограф.Отсылки на современную кино-культуру (всех их собери), все совпадения с реальностью случайны. Постмодернизм, ни в коем случае не следует воспринимать серьезно.





	Новый знакомый

_На красной ковровой дорожке работает один ушлый фотограф, который продает обычным гостям (тем, кто купил билеты) их фото на дорожке за €200. Этого фотографа зовут Джон Сильвер.  
— запись в блоге юзера Wildbanana21_

— Не хотите купить фотографию?

— Что, простите?

Джеймс отвлекся от вдумчивого созерцания толпы журналистов, недовольно переговаривающихся перед входом в кинотеатр. Было уже восемь утра, а их еще не запустили в зал — проблема с проекторами. Многие переживали, что не успеют на дальнейшие сеансы, хотя это было маловероятно.

— Фотографию, — настойчиво продолжил голос слева от него. — Вашу. Я сделал чудесный портрет и подумал, что вы заинтересуетесь.

Джеймс повернулся и увидел перед собой молодого человека, который тут же ослепил его улыбкой. Нахальные синие глаза, темные волосы вьются мелким бесом, загорелые руки, растянутая футболка с выцветшей надписью про мир и любовь, джинсовые шорты — несмотря на довольно приличную камеру на груди, парень выглядел не фотографом, а одним из тех несчастных киноманов, которые стоят на премьерах у входа с табличками «Продам душу за билет на Вуди Аллена» или «Хочу селфи с Шарлиз Терон».

— Вы продаете мне мою же фотографию? — уточнил Джеймс пока еще не угрожающим тоном.

— Могу сделать скидку! Хотя... вы же не какая-нибудь звезда, нет? Я здесь новенький, еще никого не знаю. — При этих словах пацан с подозрением прищурился. — Стойте, вы же не Майкл Фассбендер?

Джеймс закатил глаза.

— Не притворяйтесь дурачком так старательно — откуда Фассбендеру взяться в восемь утра на пресс-показе? Да еще и в очереди для журналистов?

Юноша вновь улыбнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами.

— Пришел посмотреть любимый фильм инкогнито? Ладно-ладно, я понял, плохая шутка.

— И подкат так себе, — уточнил Джеймс с жалостливой улыбкой.

— Согласен! Но что мне было делать, не под ноги же вам бросаться. И, надо сказать, вы вряд ли бы меня заметили...

Джеймс тяжело вздохнул.

— Послушайте, молодой человек, я работаю...

— Так и я тоже! — он триумфально взмахнул фотоаппаратом.

— У меня на этой неделе десяток фильмов определенной степени отвратительности каждый, и я совершенно не настроен на новые знакомства.

— Вы кинокритик? — Глаза у парня зажглись еще ярче, хотя это казалось невозможным. Вторую часть фразы Джеймса он не моргнув глазом проигнорировал.

Было четкое ощущение, что этот прилипала не отвяжется, а в зал все еще не пускали. Джеймс воздел очи горе и все-таки протянул руку.

— Джеймс Флинт.

— Джон Сильвер, — рукопожатие у парня, впрочем, было что надо. — И ого — да вы же местная легенда, куда там Фассбендеру! Не думаете, что это из-за вас сеанс задерживают? — он невинно кивнул в сторону двери.

Признаться, такая мысль у Джеймса возникала, но новому знакомому знать об этом не следовало.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы.

— Да ладно, вас даже мэтры кино побаиваются, а тут какой-то предприимчивый корейский режиссер, который хочет срубить побольше деньжат в прокате на родине, козырнув участием в фестивале.

Джеймс удивленно приподнял брови.

— Разбираетесь в корейском кинематографе?

— Знаю людей, которые разбираются. — Сильвер снова улыбнулся и тут же сменил тему: — Сегодня вечером я фотографирую красную дорожку, можем встретиться там.

— Да что вы говорите. Снова будете пытаться загнать мне мой портрет?

— Что вы, что вы — мы ведь теперь знакомы, и, учитывая вашу репутацию, вам бесплатно. Но я думал позвать вас на ужин после.

— Ну да. А потом вы попросите меня надвинуть кепку и продадите мое фото как Фассбендера.

— Я знал, что в вас есть коммерческая жилка!

* * *  
_Корейский кинематограф обычно хвалят за самобытность, но в этом случае даже самому лояльному зрителю придется туго — в фильме нет ни одной погони, которая до этого не мелькала бы в популярных американских боевиках, ни одного диалога, да что там — ни одного оригинального кадра. Режиссер изо всех сил пытается сказать нам, что он тоже может так же, как и его крутые коллеги. Можете, милейший. Следующий.  
— Дж. Флинт, «Barlow’s House»_

* * *  
В следующий раз они с Сильвером столкнулись через пару дней — на террасе для работников пресс-службы в середине дня. Джеймс заметил его первым — тот стоял у самого парапета и что-то рассматривал на экране фотоаппарата. Он хотел было отвернуться, отойти в тень побыстрее, чтобы не попасться на глаза, но что-то в полузнакомом парне приковывало взгляд. Сосредоточенность и расхлябанность одновременно: те же драные шорты, уже другая, но явно пережившая много приключений футболка, кеды как из прошлого века — словом, совершенно не каннский вид. Джеймс на секунду почувствовал себя неуютно в своей кипенно-белой отглаженной рубашке с коротким рукавом. Его всегда восхищали люди, не соблюдающие правила и существующие в какой-то своей вселенной, которая, впрочем, неплохо пересекалась со вселенной обычной.

Сильвер сосредоточенно кусал губу, рассматривая добытый материал, и вдруг обернулся, мгновенно выловив из общей толпы Джеймса, и улыбнулся ему. Джеймс с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза — сам виноват, пялился, как школьник.

— Я искал вас два дня! — выпалил Сильвер, останавливаясь рядом и сияя при этом, как начищенная монета. — Читал две ваших новых рецензии. Потрясающий разгром, теперь на широкий прокат у продюсеров просто нет шансов.

Джеймс фыркнул.

— Скажешь тоже. Я всего лишь кинокритик, это всего лишь болтология — если фильм хороший, а я ошибся, то люди все равно его посмотрят. Картина может даже стать классикой спустя много лет, несмотря на освистание в Каннах. Бывали случаи. Да и, кроме того, оценивать произведения искусства — шаткое и ненадежное ремесло. Не думаю, что хоть один продюсер потерял хотя бы доллар из-за моей рецензии.

Из всего монолога Джон Сильвер, конечно, выцепил самое главное для себя.

— Так мы уже на «ты»?

— Таким, как мы, в Каннах лучше без церемоний, — Джеймс насмешливо кивнул на его шорты. Сильвер почему-то смутился. — Так ты все-таки увлекаешься кино, раз следишь за рецензиями?

— О, читать тебя — это отдельное удовольствие. Отрицательные рецензии очень смешные. А уж положительным радуешься, как Рождеству, — почти раз в год же!

— Тем ценнее такие подарки.

— Да, но, читая тебя, совершенно непонятно, что можно смотреть в кинотеатрах! Может сложиться впечатление, что ты их хочешь упразднить и сжечь за ненадобностью, раз там крутят такое дерьмо.

— Вовсе нет, хотя я согласен, что телевидение с сериалами дышит в спину современному кинематографу. Но это уже ваши, зрительские проблемы.

Сильвер фыркнул и помотал головой, как непослушная собака. Джеймс вдруг понял, что говорить с ним легко, как с давним знакомым. Если бы сейчас была не середина фестиваля, то, возможно, у этого знакомства случилось бы продолжение. А так...

— А знаешь, я никогда не представлял, какой ты, — вдруг сказал Сильвер, глядя куда-то в сторону от лица Джеймса. — Ну, читая твои рецензии. Ты всегда казался мне этаким трубным гласом, карающим мечом мира кино, несмотря на твой пиратский псевдоним. Это ведь псевдоним, верно? Как тебя зовут на самом деле?

— Макгроу, — тихо ответил Джеймс, сам не зная, что на него нашло. — Джеймс Макгроу.

Сильвер снова улыбнулся, но как-то по иному, не белозубой улыбкой солнечного мальчика, а чуть грустновато, будто очень уставший человек вдруг радуется какому-то пустячку вроде неожиданно теплого дня. Он вскинул руку, посмотрел на часы — старые, с потертым кожаным ремешком, наверняка семейная реликвия, — и огорченно цокнул языком.

— Мне уже пора. Вечерний фотоколл, плюс снова дорожка, чтоб ее. Ты был прав, когда говорил про работу. Но я все равно ужасно хочу пригласить тебя на ужин, хоть и знаю, что ты снова откажешься.

— Возможно, уже после фестиваля.

Выражение лица Сильвера менялось, как картинки в калейдоскопе: грусть, удивление, недоверие и искренняя радость. Наконец он степенно кивнул.

— Ладно. Все равно еще встретимся здесь днем, если повезет?

— Думаю, да.

Сильвер убежал на свой фотоколл, а Джеймс с тоской подумал, что снова во что-то ввязался.

* * *  
_Любовные романы нынче не в цене — а казалось бы, как много можно еще сказать! Вот и очередная искренняя любовь красавицы-маркизы и простодушного слуги радует наш глаз в этой конкурсной программе. Действительно радует — хотя бы монтаж приличный, с костюмами постарались, а тот, кто оспорит красоту Кирстен Данст, пусть первый кинет в меня камень! Но сама история уныла настолько, что зритель начинает зевать уже после первых десяти минут. Можно вглядываться в экран с красивыми картинками в напряженном ожидании сюжета, но не тут-то было. Скучнейший роман, растянутый на два часа хронометража, с очевидным финалом. Коллеги говорят, что где-то там притаилась мысль о классовой борьбе, но не верьте им.  
— Дж. Флинт, «Barlow’s House»_

* * *  
— Скандал?

Сильвер поставил на стол перед ним два бокала с розовыми трубочками и легкомысленными зонтиками и сам плюхнулся напротив. Джеймс, приподняв бровь, с подозрением отпил из того, что был ближе. Судя по всему, простой безалкогольный лимонад, прохладный, но безо льда, что в такую жару было оправданно.

— Скандал, — подтвердил Джеймс, забирая бокал себе.

Сильвер всплеснул руками — то ли восхищенно, то ли удрученно.

— Я был там, это было просто нечто. Когда журналист начал драться с охранником Элинор Гатри...

— Надеюсь, ты сделал пару удачных кадров? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Джеймс.

— Да, но там и без меня таких счастливцев половина зала была.

— Все равно — это Канны, здесь такое нечасто случается. Все скандалы ужасно скучные и до рукоприкладства не доходили уже лет десять.

— По-моему, кто-то даже запустил трансляцию в снапчат.

— Оу.

Они обменялись понимающими взглядами. Сильвер отпил свой лимонад и задумчиво уставился куда-то вбок.

— Я вот хотел спросить у тебя, в чем все дело? Ладно, не все любят продюсерскую компанию «Нассау» — это я могу понять. Ладно, Роджерса считают конъюнктурным режиссером и даже немножко халтурщиком. Ладно, Элинор Гатри многим не нравится, скорее как человек, чем как актриса...

— Вот ты все и перечислил. Сошлось.

— Да, но чтобы до скандала и драки доходило?

— Поверь мне, драку можно начать после какой угодно фразы.

— Верю, — Сильвер посмотрел на Джеймса так убийственно серьезно, что тому на мгновение стало не по себе. Впрочем, он тут же все испортил своей привычной «зубастой» улыбкой. — Более того, знаю. Но мне кажется, здесь зарыто что-то более крупное.

— Охотишься за сенсациями? Это не ко мне.

— Ладно, тогда... у тебя интересный акцент, случайно не корнуэльский?

Джеймс едва не поперхнулся от неожиданности.

— Нет, с чего ты взял? Я — коренной лондонец, и ты это, скорее всего, знаешь, на сайте написано.

Сильвер расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Знаю.

— Тогда к чему этот вопрос?

— К тому, что мне интересен ты, а не этот фестиваль, хотя тут тоже есть на что посмотреть. И все же. Мама говорила, что невежливо вот так сразу выспрашивать у человека всякие глупости: любимый цвет, за какую команду болеет, какие сериалы смотрит одинокими зимними вечерами. Поэтому скандалы для меня не информация на продажу, а просто тема для разговора. Мы ведь в Каннах, черт возьми! А ты должен любить говорить о кино... или хотя бы о закулисье. Я не прав?

Джеймс не знал, сердится он прямо сейчас или восхищается такой феноменальной наглостью. Сильвер перед ним замер в напряжении, изо всех сил делая вид, что ему совершенно не интересен ответ. К сожалению, на плохую актерскую игру Флинт как кинокритик смотрел в своей жизни слишком часто.

— Синий, «Манчестер Юнайтед», и кто сказал такую ерунду, что сериалы нужно смотреть только зимними вечерами и непременно одинокими? А как же гик-культура, как же такие хиты, как «Игра Престолов» или «Настоящий детектив»? Ты еще скажи, что сериалы только для домохозяек. — По мере того, как Джеймс говорил, в глазах у Сильвера загоралось восхищение. — И ввиду того, что я работаю в киносфере, я предпочитаю сериалы. А сплетни о звездах не люблю, уж извини.

Джон азартно щелкнул пальцами.

— Я знал, знал, что ты больше любишь сериалы! Ни одной разгромной рецензии в ту сторону!

Джеймс глубоко вздохнул — перерыв между киносеансами в Каннах был явно не тем идеальным сочетанием места и времени, чтобы заводить лекцию об отличиях кино и современных сериалов.

— Просто не моя сфера деятельности. А кроме того, должен же я получать хоть немного удовольствия от «движущихся картинок».

— Неужели в этот раз конкурсная программа так плоха? — На лице Сильвера, помимо ехидства, промелькнуло даже сочувствие.

— Как сказать... есть пара темных лошадок. А в остальном обычная скукотища.

— Которую непременно надо обругать!

Джеймс ухмыльнулся уголком губ — тот самый жест, после которого на вечеринках от него начинали отходить на безопасное расстояние режиссеры и актеры, а остальные критики предпочитали сворачивать дискуссию. Но Сильверу было все равно.

— Мне за это платят. А тебе я бы посоветовал поменьше читать мои рецензии — когда только время находишь? Я слышал, работа фотографов в Каннах еще более жесткая и неблагодарная, чем моя.

Сильвер скривился и неуютно поерзал на стуле.

— И не говори. Утренний фотоколл похож на средневековое сражение под каким-нибудь осажденным городом. Сегодня мне съездили по ребрам и едва не выбили камеру. Думаю, пока все закончится, получу больше травм, чем тот парень, напавший на охранника Гатри.

— Все-таки поберегись до конца фестиваля. — Джеймс сказал это без всякого намека, но по изменившемуся выражению лица Сильвера понял, что именно ляпнул.

Как хорошо, что он изжил привычку краснеть еще после своей первой поездки в Канны.

* * *  
_Если и можно за что-нибудь похвалить создателей фильма «Ловец молний», так это за исключительную храбрость, граничащую с безумием, — чтобы привезти в Канны ремейк знаменитого хита «Горец», нужно быть как минимум безбашенными и очень уверенными в своем успехе. Но на этом их достоинства заканчиваются, а плюсы фильма даже не успевают появиться под гнетом пафоса и ностальгии по первоисточнику. Кто бы мог подумать, что в наше время ремейков и бесконечных сиквелов слово «ностальгия» можно использовать как отрицательную характеристику, но именно она играет злую шутку с материалом. Мало найти похожего актера, мало переиграть старый сюжет (все-таки «Горец» не «Макбет», согласитесь), мало бить старую лошадку, когда-то приносившую деньги и любовь зрителей. Время обратиться к старой пословице: если лошадь сдохла — слезь.  
— Дж. Флинт, «Barlow’s House»_

* * *  
В следующий раз они с Сильвером встретились у черного входа в кинозал, в середине очень жаркого дня. Каким бы уставшим и заработавшимся ни чувствовал себя Джеймс, Джон по сравнению с ним казался просто выжатым лимоном. И очень несчастным при этом.

Джеймс молча подошел и вместо приветствия протянул сигарету. Сам он не курил, но среди коллег почти все смолили по-черному, несмотря на моду на здоровый образ жизни. Работа все же нервная, пить во время фестиваля не рекомендуется — а то мало ли что можно написать и кого случайно похвалить. Один француз постоянно угощал всех невкусными сигаретами, от которых нельзя было отказаться, — все предпочитали думать, что это не назойливость дарителя, а такая примета, талисман, который поможет дожить до конца недели, а там и до конца фестиваля. Сильвер кивнул, чиркнул зажигалкой и затянулся, а потом закашлялся.

— Фу, ну и дрянь!

Джеймс кивнул.

— Отвратительный табак, но мозги возвращает на место идеально. Сразу чувствуешь вкус реальности и запах напалма поутру.

Сильвер скривил губы в бледной копии своей обычной улыбки и обреченно затянулся еще раз.

— Все так плохо? — осведомился Джеймс и добавил, старательно скрывая беспокойство: — Ребра целы?

— Да, слава богу. Просто все как-то навалилось. Не подумай, что я лентяй какой, но раньше я никогда не работал так интенсивно. Меня сюда отправили на замену, штатный фотограф схитрил с датами отпуска, и теперь я, кажется, понимаю почему.

— Мне в Каннах всегда здорово помогает обратный отсчет — осталось всего три дня. Посмотри на мир с оптимизмом.

— Три дня, плюс заключительный день с финальной красной дорожкой и фотоколлом победителей, — уныло откликнулся Сильвер и тут же встряхнулся, поднимая глаза: — То есть для тебя — три дня?

Джеймс кивнул.

— Да, кинокритики улетают раньше. Нам нечего делать на вручении наград — можно и трансляцию посмотреть.

Глаза Сильвера совсем потухли, и он нахохлился, как очень недовольный воробей. Джеймс позже не мог объяснить самому себе, что на него нашло. Обычно он такого себе не позволял — тем более практически на работе, тем более с незнакомыми людьми. Но все-таки он шагнул к Сильверу, взял его лицо в ладони и аккуратно поцеловал в лоб. Потом заправил выбившуюся прядь за ухо, глядя в потрясенные глаза.

— Ужин остается в силе, — добавил он, на случай если его действия были чем-то непонятны.

Сильвер прокашлялся, а затем рассмеялся — неожиданно и легко.

— Слушай, а ты умеешь вдохновлять!

* * *  
_Богат этот фестиваль на перепевы старых историй, да только все не так и не туда. Знакомьтесь, очередной выстрел в молоко — фильм «Лысая Жанна». Все любят Жанну д’Арк, и нет ничего лучше, чем организовать премьеру именно в Каннах и обставить ее симпатичным, но не слишком уж пошлым скандалом. Неловкий момент, когда драка на пресс-конференции оказалась интереснее фильма, который позиционировал себя как авангард и новое слово в экранизации мифов. На деле — очень скучный и плоский фильм, чудесно встраивается в программу этого фестивального года, но на этом всё. Критики пророчат награды, и я, пожалуй, соглашусь, но все мы с вами понимаем, что это не за заслуги в кинематографе.  
— Дж. Флинт, «Barlow’s House»_

* * *  
Они встретились почти на бегу, Сильвер в буквальном смысле слова поймал его за рукав и заставил остановиться.

— Полчаса до сеанса, — рыкнул Джеймс. — Не успеваю, позже.

— Ладно-ладно, но твоя статья о фильме Макс Поул! Правда хороший, что ли?

— Правда.

— Настолько хороший? — дотошно уточнил Сильвер.

— Настолько. Но деньги ставить на победу я бы не советовал, стопроцентно пролетит мимо всех наград.

— Но почему? Все твои коллеги едва не умирают от восторга в рецензиях!

— Потому что Роджерс, скандал с Гатри и «Нассау». — Вглядевшись в непонимающие глаза, Джеймс вздохнул и уточнил: — У всей компании «Нассау» на Макс зуб, плюс роль в этом фильме должна была играть Элинор. История давняя, но не из тех, что забываются. Они с Макс разругались прямо во время съемок, проект пришлось заморозить. Мисс Поул долгие годы не могла найти финансирование и перебивалась съемками сериалов. Потом появился Джек Рэкхем, и они переписали сценарий едва ли не с нуля и...

— Тебе нужно бежать.

Джеймс остановился так, будто врезался в стену на полном ходу.

— Полчаса до сеанса, — повторил Сильвер с улыбкой. — Расскажешь позже. А сейчас я просто рад, что ты посмотрел хороший фильм.

Джеймс раздраженно покачал головой.

— Ты просто невыносимое чудовище.

* * *  
_«Тонкая, пронзительная история, которая берет за душу» — обычно пишут во всяких журналах, когда хотят искренне, от всего сердца похвалить фильм. Мало кто знает, что стоит за этими словами и как мечтают режиссеры хотя бы раз в своей жизни снять что-то тонкое и пронзительное. На деле получается ерунда, история Хуана и Марии, ведь, как известно, всех сюжетов не более десятка, а ложки нет. Можно раскладывать фильм на составляющие бесконечно, но вы никогда не поймете, почему вам понравились по-настоящему хорошие вещи.  
— Дж. Флинт, «Barlow’s House»_

* * *  
«Это глупо, и я совершенно выжил из ума, — говорил Флинт самому себе. — Я уже слишком стар для подобных фокусов. Миранда здорово посмеется, когда я вернусь в Лондон и расскажу ей, зачем на самом деле попросил отпуск. Я вообще интроверт, и мне совершенно никто не нужен».

И тем не менее, Джеймс остался на заключительный день в Каннах, как полный дурак, и ждал Сильвера в надежде исполнить глупое обещание про ужин. Если у парня останутся силы после всех фотоколлов, конечно. В городе весь день было не протолкнуться, поэтому он провел время вместе с Анджело — хозяином квартиры в пригороде, который сдавал ее Джеймсу каждый год. Вот уж кто был в восторге от того, что он остался, — всегда любил послушать байку-другую о современном кинематографе.

Подспудно Джеймс все пытался решить задачку: чем же его привлек наглец-фотограф? Красив, несомненно, но совершенно не его типаж. Острый на язык? Да мало ли вокруг зубоскалов. Конечно, за десять лет Джеймса кто только не клеил разными способами, и ничего не срабатывало — он этого даже не замечал, просто внутри ничего не откликалось. Он окуклился в своем привычном коконе из друзей и работы и не пускал туда никого — впрочем, и не выпускал тоже. Но Сильвер каким-то образом оказался тем самым свежим ветром, который распахнул ставни на старом чердаке и вспугнул голубиную стаю.

Джеймс теперь думал, что, возможно, не такой уж он и старый. И не такой уж и чердак.

Традиционно все ироничные ремарки в голове Джеймса о самом себе, а особенно об отношениях с другими людьми, звучали голосом Миранды — бесконечно терпеливым, но периодически сбивающимся на ехидные нотки и откровенный сарказм. Эту Миранду Джеймс старался слушать поменьше — тем более сама Миранда остроумно комментировала, что не несет ответственности за его воображаемых друзей. Но ситуация с Сильвером — это был первый раз, когда он прислушался к внутреннему голосу, пусть даже говорящему с чужими интонациями.

Сильвер позвонил ему ближе к вечеру — чудо, но в фестивальной толкотне они все-таки успели обменяться телефонами, — и радостно сообщил, что не пойдет на вечернюю дорожку и фотоколл. Джеймс выдержал несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться и проглотить все язвительные замечания по поводу ответственности, профессионализма и возможного увольнения. Сильвер все-таки не мальчик и сам знал, что делать со своей жизнью. Они договорились встретиться через пару часов в городе, распрощались, и Джеймс почувствовал совершенно нетипичное для него волнение. Он не был на свиданиях уже много, много лет. На таких идиотских — так и вообще никогда.

«Ну и чего ты тогда волнуешься? — мягко сказала Миранда в его голове. — Расслабься и повеселись хорошенько. Пора уже вылезать из своего образа рака-отшельника». Джеймс решительно подавил желание написать настоящей Миранде и попросить психологической помощи, и начал собираться.

Когда Сильвер увидел его, то облегченно вздохнул и снова начал улыбаться, как идиот, впервые попавший в комнату кривых зеркал.

— Честно говоря, не думал, что ты придешь.

— Я взял отпуск, и мне совершенно нечего делать, — признался Джеймс и с удовольствием отметил, что Сильвер, кажется, умеет краснеть.

Слава богу, фестиваль закончился, и теперь они выглядели не как избитые ногами мученики кинозакулисья, а просто как два немного помятых туриста. Но отпустить каннский фестиваль, все еще находясь в Каннах, оказалось не так-то просто.

— Не знаешь, где можно будет посмотреть прямую трансляцию? — спросил Сильвер. — Мне все-таки интересно, возьмет ли что-нибудь фильм Макс...

Джеймс кивнул в сторону, и они неспешно пошли по улице.

— В каждом баре будут показывать. Пойдем, я знаю, где всегда есть свободные места, на набережной сейчас не протолкнешься. Что касается наград, то тут я стою на своем: главную пальмовую ветвь отдадут Роджерсу за его скучищу или по принципу «не доставайся же ты никому». Мисс Поул вряд ли получит даже какой-нибудь утешительный приз, вроде «лучшей актрисы второго плана». Даже если отметят сценарий Рэкхема, это будет чудо господне.

Сильвер покачал головой.

— Неужели кинобизнес настолько жесток?

— О, ты даже не представляешь. Кстати, не могу не спросить: что скажет твой работодатель, когда узнает, что ты не пошел на красную дорожку?

Сильвер ухмыльнулся так, что на мгновение стал похож на виртуозного карманника или профессионального угонщика автомобилей, а не фотографа.

— О, с этим нет никаких проблем. Я очень внимательно прочитал контракт, особенно мелкий шрифт — и про финальный день там ни слова, хотя остальные обязанности дотошно перечислены. К тому же я консультировался с предыдущим фотографом, он должен мне за то, что я вообще делаю его работу.

Джеймс возвел очи горе.

— И этот человек еще говорит мне что-то про жестокость кинобизнеса. Вы, фотографы, страшные люди.

— Еще какие. У меня вообще школа папарацци за плечами.

Джеймс резко остановился.

— Ты раньше был папарацци?

— А что, это проблема? Множество полезных навыков развивает эта профессия, а кроме того, я уверен, что лучшие фотографии получаются в полете через забор перед самым падением в куст.

Джеймс рассмеялся и понял, что в принципе, Сильвер того и добивался. Ну черт с ним, складно же врет!

— Это все, конечно, хорошо, но вроде бы в кругу твоих коллег не особо жалуют кинокритиков?

— Бывших коллег! И не сомневайся — тебя все просто обожают.

Они устроились в небольшом ресторанчике на окраине города, который Флинту в свое время порекомендовал все тот же Анджело. В сезон кинофестиваля цены в Каннах задирали просто безбожно, но в местах «для своих» все оставалось по-старому. Джеймс и сам удивлялся, как со своей нелюдимостью ухитряется приживаться в любой компании. Возможно, это все современная мода на интровертов и социопатов, а так же то, что ни тем, ни другим он не был.

Они с Сильвером быстро разговорились, оставив кинотемы далеко позади. Сильвер рассказывал какие-то смешные истории из путешествий, потом они неожиданно перешли на обсуждение живописи, потом — логично — обсудили Дэвида Линча и «Твин Пикс», а следом и новый сезон «Настоящего детектива». На стене бормотал телевизор — показывали красную дорожку, неизбежно перетекающую в объявление победителей этого года, но никому вокруг словно дела до этого не было. Сильвер улыбался, и Джеймсу было хорошо — и от этого, и от всего происходящего.

Впрочем, вскоре по чьей-то просьбе официантка прибавила громкости — началась сама церемония. Они с Сильвером синхронно повернулись, чтобы все-таки уделить внимание происходящему, раз уж так сложилось.

— Хм, ты мог бы сейчас писать твитты одновременно с трансляцией, чтобы бесить всех победителей еще больше, — сказал Сильвер.

— Если бы у меня был твиттер.

— Что?! У тебя разве нет? Но у издания Барлоу вроде бы есть основной акк?

— Мой сарказм не вмещается в сто сорок символов, — мягко сказал Флинт и заслужил очередную заразительную улыбку.

— У меня есть инстаграм. Я же фотограф.

— Я даже не сомневался. А еще ты моложе на десять лет.

Сильвер поморщился.

— Эти стереотипы о возрасте меня немного бесят.

— Брось, это всего лишь еще один повод для шуток.

Церемония, как и предсказывал Флинт, оказалась вялой и скучной — поддержали новичков, похвалили заслуженных деятелей, за второй план награды отдали никому не известным филиппинским актерам. Сценарий Джека Рэкхема действительно не получил ничего, и Джеймс, вопреки всему, испытал укол разочарования. Он давно следил за творчеством Рэкхема в театре — у того бывали недурные пьесы, — и откровенно порадовался, когда узнал, что они скооперировались с Макс. Фильм и вправду получился хорошим, но на этом фестивале и в этот год был совершенно никому не нужен.

Внезапно Сильвер попросил официантку сделать еще чуть погромче.

— Там моя подруга, в номинации на лучшую актрису, — пояснил он.

Джеймс округлил глаза.

— Ты не говорил. Кто же она?

— Энн Бонни. Я знаю и ее, и Джека, и Макс. Мы неплохие приятели.

— Серьезно? И ты мне говоришь это только сейчас?

Сильвер пожал плечами.

— Как-то к слову не приходилось — мы же общались только на бегу. К тому же это несущественно — кроме того, что я очень болею за них.

Джеймс раздраженно фыркнул — ну надо же, несущественно. Сейчас бы пригодился совет «внутренней Миранды» по поводу того, что делать с патологическими лгунами, но та подозрительно затихла.

Тем временем с объявлением лучшей актрисы почему-то тянули резину, нервозная атмосфера передалась даже зрителям кафе. Сильвер нервно покусывал нижнюю губу и бормотал:

— Энни всегда играла в массовке, если бы не размолвка Макс с Элинор, то ее бы не заметили.

Флинт хорошо помнил игру мисс Бонни в фильме — на первый взгляд, ничего выдающегося, но в сочетании с операторской работой, музыкой и диалогами все смотрелось идеально. Сказать по чести, в этом году она и вправду была лучшей.

— Проигнорируют. Она была слишком хороша.

Сильвер кивнул, не отрывая глаз от экрана.

— ...и лучшей актрисой становится Энн Бонни, «Прибытие на остров»!

Сильвер с воплем слетел со стула и бросился обнимать Джеймса, все вокруг тоже радовались вслед за ним. На экране тем временем творилось что-то сумбурное: зрители определенно были в замешательстве, оператор взял крупный план бледной и, кажется, немного испуганной Энн. По правую руку от нее сидела Макс и улыбалась, как Чеширский Кот, а левую судорожно сжимал Рэкхем. Энн неуверенно поднялась с места, бросила взгляд на Макс, механически подставила щеку под поцелуй Джека и пошла к сцене, нещадно сутулясь. По каннским меркам платье у нее было совсем простое.

— О, я хочу подробностей о том, как Макс запихнула ее в этот корсет! — радостно рассмеялся рядом Сильвер. Он все еще — как будто между прочим — обнимал Джеймса. — Ну, Энни! Даже если меня уволят, все равно сделаю ее портретную съемку, теперь не отстану.

— Не хочу показаться совсем уж пессимистом, но теперь мне кажется, что фильм зарубят при выходе.

Сильвер нахмурился, а затем его лицо озарилось пониманием.

— В конкурентах была Элинор.

Джеймс сочувственно кивнул.

— Девчонки с Джеком попали. Если Роджерсу ничего не дадут...

— То «Нассау» не даст «Прибытию на остров» выйти в прокат. Бывали случаи.

— Черт, ну это же несправедливо!

— А кто здесь говорит о справедливости?

Энн тем временем, нахмурившись, стояла перед микрофоном, явно не зная, что сказать. Зрители в зале уже начинали откровенно скучать.

— Спасибо всем актерам и команде, с кем мне посчастливилось поработать.... — начала бубнить она и тут же осеклась. Выглядело это так, будто она испугалась собственного голоса. Взяв паузу в пару секунд, Бонни вдруг тряхнула рыжей гривой и громко сказала: — Дерьмо. К черту это. Я хочу сказать спасибо Макс, конечно же. И еще я хочу сказать спасибо Джеку. Ты верил в меня всегда, даже когда я не верила. Спасибо. У меня все.

В зале все онемели, вот посетители их с Сильвером кафе начали аплодировать. Джеймс усмехнулся.

— А она молодец.

— Заслуженная победа.

— Отправишь ей сообщение?

— Нет, она их терпеть не может. Уж лучше при личной встрече поздравлю.

Дальше вручение потекло своим чередом; Флинт угадал еще раз — Роджерсу не достался ни один из главных призов, наградили какие-то совсем незаметные и проходные картины. Пальмовая ветвь ушла беззубому байопику про никому не известного художника с остросоциальной темой. Джеймс с Сильвером последовательно выпили за победу Энн, а потом за проигрыш Роджерса.

У Джеймса все не шли из головы слова Бонни. Он не любил церемонии вручения в том числе и потому, что сам никак не мог избавиться от навязчивых картин — что бы мог сказать он сам, если бы когда-нибудь все случилось по-другому? Нет ничего более жалкого, чем неудавшийся режиссер, переквалифицировавшийся в кинокритики, но все еще лелеющий мечты о собственном фильме. Он бы тоже сказал спасибо одному-единственному важному человеку... но сейчас все было иначе.

Они с Сильвером вышли из кафе далеко за полночь, оба немного пьяные и почему-то счастливые.

— Ну, спасибо за хороший вечер, — сказал Сильвер. Ему явно не хотелось никуда идти. Джеймс тоже этого не хотел.

Миранда в его голове молчала, но он сам представлял, что, конечно же, на церемонии вручения он бы поблагодарил её — за то, что всегда была рядом. Спасибо его чокнутой профессии за то, что у него есть возможность смотреть хорошее и не очень кино, язвить и получать за это деньги. Спасибо чертовым Каннам за то, что здесь всегда так весело и можно встретить таких же чокнутых людей. И спасибо Анджело за его доброту и продленную еще на неделю аренду квартиры. Да, за это особенно.

— Поехали ко мне, — сказал Джеймс.

Джон радостно улыбнулся, но все-таки попытался поспорить.

— У меня сейчас не отпуск, как у некоторых.

— Тебя все равно увольняют после этого фестиваля.

— И то верно.

В этот момент над морем на фоне лунной дорожки пошли титры.

_Умение вовремя закончить фильм равно операторскому умению правильно выстроить кадр. Момент, когда появляется черный экран и первые титры, самый волнительный и долгожданный — да-да, не смейтесь. Я всегда очень люблю читать посвящения режиссера, такие далекие приветы с той стороны экрана, которые на самом деле роднят зрителя с создателем киноленты. Знаете, что написано в «Прибытии на остров» сразу, первой строчкой в титрах? «Моему новому знакомому»._  
По-моему, это прекрасно.  
— запись в блоге юзера Wildbanana21. 


End file.
